


Punishment

by ayaheartright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer's Cage, POV Sam Winchester, The Cage, this makes lucifer in season 11 make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaheartright/pseuds/ayaheartright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of Lucifer and Sam in the Cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/gifts).



Sometimes Lucifer reminded Sam of John even without wearing that face. 

That is not to say that his dad filleted Sam alive, or made his life constant torture (despite what his teen self said); it was the way they spoke. “This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you.” That stereotypical line one gives a disobedient child before punishment -- they both said it. John usually before he removed his belt, and then Sam always knew what was coming.

The devil didn't have a system. He'd continue until Sam said “sorry,” and meant it. 

“Sorry I won,” didn't count.


End file.
